Forever Alone or Forever Together
by ashleygreenpink
Summary: What if something happened to Bella before she came to Forks. Something that could ruin everything good thats happened. Cannon pairings. slighly ooc..hurt.humor.romance. *Please Review.*
1. Chapter 1

**This is just kinda like a sneak preview of something I'm going to start writing. Leave a review of if you'd be interested in reading this or have any thoughts on what you would like to have in this story. **

The fire roared and rose into the dark foreboding sky. I sat on the ground, head in my hands, as tears rushed and poured out of my muddy brown eyes. I was utterly alone. NO one would or even wanted to come in find me. _How had I let this happen? _The thought ran through my mind. My sobs wouldn't relent and my body shook violently. I slammed my hands onto the ground and dug my nails into the cold earth. My knuckles were pale white and smeared with brown soil. I was sure that if anyone were to stumble upon me here that they would be terrified by my appearance. But I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. I was lower than dirt now. I was _ruined. _I let my head fall back, sucked in a jagged breath, and did something that I hadn't done in ages. I let out an ear piercing scream.

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. love, question, hit

**Read what i wrote at the end of this fanfic as well. Disclaimer: I don't own twilight....sadly...only SM does -sigh-**

* * *

**BPV...before...**

I took a deep breath as I readied myself to enter the GTHS (Gateway Tiger High School) cafeteria. I knew no one paid attention to my entrance but I couldn't help it. I'd never sat in the cafeteria before but this time people would be looking for me, well one anyway. This was my first time eating somewhere other than the library that had become my personal getaway from the frustration of who sat with who in high schools. But ever since Zack, (Oh my, Zack) had started to take a liking for me things were slightly different. I wasn't invisible to him, still to everyone else, but not him.

Zack wasn't a popular kid who ran the school, a football jock, a super hot guy, but he was a shoo in for a major college being that his dad was the dean. He wasn't ugly; he had dark brown hair and brown eyes like mine that were framed by thin glasses that enhanced his features somehow. He was tall maybe 6 foot something or so and he also had some serious muscles for someone who didn't workout much and was naturally tan. So let's just say that when Renée found out I was dating him she pretty much banned me from dumping him. "He's perfect for you Bella; smart, cute, and the boy has some serious charm. I don't want you to loose him." Those had been just a few of her stern words.

I swung open the door, pulling myself from my thoughts, and stepped into the large cafeteria. I got into one of the two lunch lines that the cafeteria had behind some of the cheerleaders Shay, Madie, and Carmen. They turned around and I received a few condescending looks along with a few girly snorts. They flipped their golden blonde hair over their shoulders and returned to the conversation they were having. I felt weird being in the cafeteria with so many people I didn't know and so many who didn't like me for some reason.

I'd always been impaired when it came to my clothes because I'd grown up with, well not much money. Renée couldn't afford a lot of the nice clothes other people could when she was raising me and I'd gotten used to the whole plain Jane look, white shirt and jeans. Now that she had remarried to Phil, a big base ball coach, we had money because of him but I still didn't feel the need to wear designer clothes, wear tons of makeup, or curl my hair every morning. Because of this I had committed social suicide, never to be acceptable because I wasn't 'fashionable enough'. Arms spun me around, startling me. Staring down at me in the eye was Zack smiling like a fool.

"Hey." He said little too loud while he ran one hand through his straight hair.

"Um… Hi" I managed to mumble out. I don't know why but for some reason I was a little uncomfortable around Zack…my boyfriend.

"So you're getting lunch, huh." It wasn't a question, more of a disapproving statement. I noticed that his eyes had wondered over to where the cheerleaders were standing and swaying their hips to some song they were singing. Was he seriously checking them out right in front of me? We'd been going out for month and he'd been so nice. He sat in the library with me when I wouldn't come to the cafeteria, held my hand in the halls, called me to say goodnight, but never did he look at other girls. He was to smart to do that…wasn't he? And why was he being a jerk about my eating? I mean I'm human so I've got to eat, duh.

I instinctively snapped back, "Is there a problem with me eating? You shouldn't want me to become anorexic. Scratch that, you should care about the fact that I'm eating but I'm healthy. And you are so checking out Carmen." My eyes squinted into a glare. He turned away from the girls and back to me slowly he looked down at me. But now his smile was gone. In replace of it was a cold, hard look. His hands were clenched into a fist and his eyes were filled with anger. He was breathing in and out deeply through is nose.

With a visible effort to unclench his jaw Zack spoke, "Can you come outside with me for second?"

He didn't give me time to answer before he stepped out of line and walked to the cafeteria door and signaled me to follow. I wasn't ready to give up so stepped around him and found him waiting in the alley between the back of the cafeteria and gym. It was suppose to rain so the sky was dark and we wouldn't be seen back here. I sucked in a breath ready finish giving him a piece of my mind. But before I could he had started to speak in a cold bitter voice that I'd never heard him use before. "Don't you ever talk to me that way again."

I rolled my eyes and matched his tone, "I can talk to you however I want! I'm a person just like you so you don't get anything special just for being my boyfriend."

Before I could catch what was happening he raised his big hand and slapped across my face. I could feel my face flush but at the same time I could tell there was a red hand print on the side of my face. The hit stung so badly I felt tears flow from my eyes. My hand reflectively covered the side of my face. He hit me. Zack, my boyfriend, had hit me. The thought raced over and over in my mind as I slide down the wall to the ground. He leaned forward so that he was at eye level with me. I cringed away from him as he lightly tucked the hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear. The only thing readable on his face was disgust, "I warned you not to talk to me that way again." His voice was low and calm. He slowly stood up and stared down at me through the shadows. With one last glare he walked away and left me there hurt, alone, and afraid.

* * *

**you guys, I need some reviews on this. I don't know if its good or if its lame, Ya gotta help me out :). Leave some reviews with your oppinions and anything YOU would like to see happen:) Thank yall, love my readers lots! OH. and I'm thinking about combining the other two stories I didn't have into one story, that story being this one; tell me what you think on that too:) If you want more REEVVVIIIEW! they really do inspire the writting peoples :)**


End file.
